


serein

by HelloFujoshi (YoshinaVanatala)



Series: #WORDS [8]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Boys' Love, Comfort No Hurt, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Posted Elsewhere, Romance, Sunsets
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshinaVanatala/pseuds/HelloFujoshi
Summary: (n.) the fine, falls from a clear sky at sunset or early hours of night; evening serenityDan tangan Kaito pun terasa hangat di dalam genggaman Gakupo, sehangat matahari yang perlahan akhirnya redup di ufuk barat.





	serein

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter **VOCALOID** di sini merupakan milik **Yamaha Coorporation dan perusahaan lainnya**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

> ##  **serein**
> 
> ###  _(n.) the fine, falls from a clear sky at sunset or early hours of night; evening serenity_

.  
. 

* * *

_Tumpahan emosi pemuda itu tertelan begitu saja dalam lautan biru tatkala dia sadar mereka tidak sendiri._

* * *

Semua orang tahu bahwa pemuda itu menyukai birunya laut. Ketenangannya yang bersahut-sahutan dengan gempuran ombak pada tebing pantai merupakan bagian yang paling ditunggu oleh sang pemuda. Dia sengaja datang ke sini hari ini, pada sore hari di mana para burung layang menari-nari di angkasa. Menyanyikan rasa puji syukur pada Tuhan atas berakhirnya satu hari lainnya ini.

Kaito tersenyum kecil. Sudah terbayang jingganya matahari di ufuk barat dalam matanya. Dia mendambakan momen yang pernah dia habiskan sendirian di sini akan terulang lagi.

"... ada orang."

Semangatnya surut ketika suara itu tertangkap oleh kedua telinganya. Dia tidak sendirian kali ini. Titik yang biasa dia jadikan tempat menenangkan diri sudah diisi oleh orang lain. Pagar pinggir pantai yang menghadap langsung pada singgasana raja langit menjadi tempat orang itu berdiri. Hukum fisika melarang Kaito untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa gerangan sang pelaku.

Senyumnya memudar menjadi masam, dia sudah hampir berbalik sebelum namanya dipanggil.

"Kaito? Kaukah itu?"

Dia kenal dengan suara itu. Lantas Kaito berpaling kembali. Dia mulai penasaran dengan sosok asing ini, karena rasa-rasanya dia pernah mendengar bagaimana namanya dilantunkan seperti itu oleh seseorang.

"Yuuma?"

Sekelebat merah muda menjadi petunjuk paling utama yang membuat Kaito terpikir akan sesuatu tentang identitas orang itu. Dan tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk mengonfirmasinya—dia segera mengetahuinya setelah berhasil mengeliminasi jarak yang ada di antara mereka berdua. Dia dan Yuuma.

Kaito selalu penasaran apakah ada suatu perasaan tersembunyi yang tersimpan rapi di balik wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. "Tumben kau di sini," celetuk Kaito lalu mendengus tanpa menghentikan langkah. Alas kakinya beradu dengan lantai kayu dermaga yang begitu kokoh, kendati terus ditempa gelombang laut yang kadang terafeksi oleh cuaca badai.

Sedangkan Yuuma hanya bergeming di tempat, walau tidak menyahut. Mereka bukan teman lama, hanya beberapa bulan tidak mungkin cukup untuk mengakrabkan mereka.

"Aku bebas berada di mana saja."  
"Ya, ya. Terserah."

Kaito meniru posisi Yuuma—melipat kedua tangan dan menopangkannya beserta badan bagian depan pada pagar kayu. Dia tidak menatap wajah Yuuma lagi kali ini, melainkan hamparan laut biru yang tercemar jingganya senjakala di hadapan. Maka dari itu, Kaito tidak tahu bahwa pemuda di sampingnya itu mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kau terlihat sedang marah."  
"Apa aku harus marah supaya dibolehkan berdiri di sini?"  
"Lupakan. Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

Kaito lagi-lagi mendengus.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku memang sedang marah. Tapi aku tidak tahu aku marah pada siapa."

Ombak pun menderu disertai angin yang dengan nakalnya menggoyangkan rambut panjang mereka. Helaian biru hampir seirama dengan helaian merah muda, sebelum mereka akhirnya berhenti terguncang, kembali tenang.

"Apakah kau tipe orang yang harus dijawab kalau sedang curhat?"

"Uh?" Kaito menoleh dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata keemasan yang menatap malas ke arahnya. "Eh, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak sesering itu curhat, jadi... yah, aku tidak tahu." Kaito kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma yang terlalu blak-blakan. Dia lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kau baik sekali mau menanyakannya."

Yuuma pun tertawa kecil. "Jangan dipikirkan. Aku melakukannya pada hampir semua orang."

Alih-alih menjawabnya, Kaito kembali terdiam. Dia membuang wajah, dan bertatap-wajah kembali pada laut. Dia berkata, "Aku rasa kau tidak perlu menjawabku kalau kau merasa tidak penting untuk dijawab."

Dia tidak mendapat respons apapun. Tapi dia tahu, dari ekor matanya, Yuuma sedang memerhatikannya baik-baik. Dia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku... hanya ingin melihat matahari terbenam, oke?"

"Hn."

Orkestra pinggir pantai kini hanya diisi oleh benda mati yang hidup. Sambil sesekali diselingi oleh kicauan ramai kawanan burung layang-layang yang hendak pulang ke rumah mereka. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, menikmati betapa dunia sangat luas menggenggam rahasia alam.

Mereka hanya berdiam diri. Dan entah mungkin sebenarnya belum sampai lima menit mereka berdiri seperti itu, tapi Kaito mulai tidak betah dan memulai perbincangan mereka lagi.

"Cuacanya cerah ya. Padahal tadi siang hujan deras."

"Tapi pemandangan _sunset_ -nya pas sekali." Kaito terus meracau hingga sebuah kalimat meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa disadari sepenuhnya. "Seandainya Gakupo ada di sini...."

Sial.  
Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan alasan kenapa dia merasa marah tadi.

"Memangnya dia ke mana?" Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Yuuma menyambung kalimat itu.

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin dia sedang menikmati _quality time_ -nya dengan Hio di _cafe_ sekarang."

Mendengar jawaban Kaito yang tiba-tiba menjadi ketus, Yuuma melirik sekilas pada pemuda berambut biru tersebut dan bertanya pelan, "Hio siapa?"

"Junior di tempat kerja kami. Sebenarnya Hio hanya menganggap Gakupo—dan aku—sebagai senior yang perlu dihormati, tapi... ukh, entahlah. Kadang mereka terlalu dekat."

"Huh, tipikal."  
"Apanya?"

"Itu, orang ketiga." Yuuma mengubah posisi berdirinya menjadi punggung menyandar pagar, masih tanpa menatap wajah Kaito karena kini dia menghadap ke langit. "Santai saja. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa dekat mereka. Rasanya aku ingin berhenti bekerja saja supaya aku tidak melihat mereka berduaan secara langsung, tapi tentu saja aku masih ingin bekerja karena hidupku akan kembali melarat kalau aku sampai berhenti bekerja."

"Kalau begitu, tegur mereka kalau kau melihatnya."  
"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena... _shit_ , itu bukan _style_ -ku."  
"Atau katakan saja pada Gakupo kalau kau sungkan pada juniormu itu."

"Itulah masalahnya." Kaito menghela napas. "Aku tidak begitu ingat kejadiannya tadi. Awalnya aku berniat menyuruhnya menjaga jarak dengan Hio, lalu entah kenapa ujung-ujungnya kami malah bertengkar."

"Dasar berlebihan. Hidup ini sudah susah, jangan semakin dipersulit dengan kekonyolan kalian itu."  
"Kau tahu? Emosi kami sama-sama mudah meledak apalagi kalau keadaan memang sudah tidak terlalu mendukung. Jadi, yah, kami bukan kau dan Piko yang sejauh ini adem-ayem saja."

Yuuma terlihat terperangah sejenak sebelum akhirnya bisa mengendalikan diri. Mata keemasannya menatap geli pada Kaito. "Hei, jangan bawa-bawa hubunganku dengan Piko, Kaito. Kita fokus pada masalahmu."

Ombak kembali menghantam pantai dengan nyaring sementara matahari sudah mencapai tiga perempat dari bentuk sempurnanya yang tenggelam di ufuk barat. Cahaya di sekitar mereka mulai meredup, tapi hal itu tidak kunjung mengurungkan niat mereka untuk tetap bercengkerama di bawah naungan angkasa yang tegar.

"Jadi?"  
"Hah?"  
"Kau sudah ketemu jalan keluarnya?"

"Jalan keluar bagaimana maksudmu?" Kaito bertanya sembari mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung.

"Maksudku, kalian sedang bertengkar, bukan? Kau masih terbawa marah hingga membawanya ke sini. Apa kau belum terpikir ingin mengajak bicara dengannya lagi atau hal-hal semacam itu?"  
"Aku sempat kepikiran, tapi aku masih belum siap bertemu dengannya saat ini. Karena, yah, aku jujur. Aku tidak marah, hanya saja aku rasa kami pasti canggung setelah ini."

"Aku sangat yakin ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian bertengkar, berhubung kalian sudah bersama lebih dari tiga tahun." Yuuma mengambil napas sejenak sembari menutup mata, sebelum mengeluarkannya dan membuka kembali matanya. "Dan, _hell_. Kadang kalian ini macam artis sinetron saja. Kalau bertengkar, semua orang ikutan susah."

Secara insting, mereka berdua sama-sama menatap ke arah matahari yang hanya perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk menenggelamkan diri sepenuhnya hingga hanya meninggalkan jejak-jejak kejinggaan di langit.

"... tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Sudah membuat keputusan, heh?" Yuuma menyeringai kecil, menoleh pada Kaito yang masih menatap kosong pada lautan.

Kaito memilih tidak menjawab.

" _Well_ , kau tidak perlu jauh-jauh mencarinya." Yuuma berpegangan pada pagar kayu dan melongok ke bawah. "Hei, goblok. Pacarmu mulai merindukanmu."

"A-apa?!" Kaito bingung—dia tidak tahu harus terkejut karena ternyata mereka tidak sendirian dari tadi, atau karena rupanya Gakupo bersembunyi di bawah sana. Dia segera menyusul Yuuma dan ikut melongok. Dan rambut ungu itu tidak mungkin membohonginya. "Gakupo!"

Perasaan Kaito mulai campur aduk apalagi saat pemuda yang terbukti mengupingi pembicaraan mereka tadi itu telah mencapai anak tangga atas dan sudah berada di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Kau lama sekali berbicara dengannya. Aku sudah hampir naik ke atas tadi," keluh Gakupo pada Yuuma, dan disahut dengan kedua bahu yang terangkat.

"Salahmu yang seenaknya menyuruhku berpura-pura."  
"Ini... sebenarnya ada apa?"

Kedua pemuda itu kembali memberikan perhatian pada Kaito yang masih kebingungan dengan situasi saat ini. Yuuma memutuskan untuk menjawab terlebih dahulu, "Ya, sebenarnya Gakupo sudah ada di sini sebelum kau datang. Dan aku kebetulan lewat."

"Bukan, aku yang memanggilmu ke sini lewat _chat_ tadi."  
"Pantas saja tadi aku melihat mobilmu di dekat sini, Yuuma."  
"Oh, oke. Lalu si bodoh ini langsung berinisiatif bersembunyi saat aku bilang aku melihatmu dari kejauhan."

"Trus, kenapa harus pakai bersembunyi segala?" Kaito memberi tatapan aneh pada Gakupo. "Dasar aneh."

"Kalian, 'kan, memang terkenal sama-sama aneh. Jadi aku tidak heran," sindir Yuuma kemudian memperbaiki letak _beanie hat_ miliknya. "Apa kalian butuh privasi? Lasagna-ku pasti sudah dingin sekarang."

"Ya, silakan pulang dan makanlah lasagna-mu sampai kau meledak kekenyangan," Gakupo menimpali dengan muak.

"Terima kasih dan selamat berdamai, _gays_."  
"Bangsat kau, Yuuma."

Dengan santainya, pemuda berambut merah muda itu beranjak dari tempatnya setelah memberikan sebuah lambaian singkat pada kedua orang lainnya. Satu pekikan burung layang menggema di angkasa dan Yuuma pun sudah tidak terlihat di tempat itu.

"Kenapa dari semua orang yang kukenal, aku harus memanggilnya." Gakupo _face-palm_. "Pantas saja selama SMA, dia tidak punya banyak teman."

"Hahaa...."

Lalu kecanggungan menggantung di antara mereka.

"Uhm," Kaito sangat bingung apa yang harus dia ucapkan, tapi dia merasa dia harus mengatakan sesuatu. "Jadi... kenapa kau ada di sini tadi?"

Gakupo mengangkat bahu. "Mencarimu, memangnya apa lagi selain itu?"

"Mencariku?"

"Baiklah, dengar." Gakupo perlahan mempersempit ruang di antara mereka. "Aku tahu persis bagaimana tabiatmu pada saat sedang marah. Jadi aku meneleponmu— _handphone_ -mu tidak aktif. Aku mendatangi rumahmu—kau tidak ada di sana. Aku tahu sebenarnya kalau kau hanya ingin sendirian sekarang, tapi...."

Kebiruan pekat yang berkilau itu menatap lurus pada Kaito. Intens dan penuh arti.

"Kau juga tahu aku ini orangnya egois, bukan? Aku tidak enak hati, jadi aku tetap bersikeras mencarimu."  
"Sebenarnya sepulang dari sini, aku memang berniat ingin berbicara denganmu, dasar bodoh."  
"Hei, akhirnya kau tersenyum."  
"Diamlah. Dari tadi aku memang tersenyum, 'kan?"  
"Tapi tidak setulus itu."

Kaito tidak menjawab lagi. Dia buru-buru membuang wajah ketika tubuhnya mulai memanas. Entah hanya perasaannya atau itu memang benar adanya. "Jadi, sebenarnya tujuan utamamu apa?"

"Aku... ingin minta maaf." Gakupo menggaruk belakang lehernya, kikuk. Dia meringis. "Yah, kau tahu. Seharusnya aku tidak ikut-ikutan emosi tadi. Aku mengaku salah. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlalu sering berdekatan dengan Hio, seperti yang kau minta."

Kaito bergeming. Dia mengembalikan tatapannya pada pemuda yang barusan berbicara dengan suara pelan itu. Ditatapnya wajah yang serius itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Karena, uh, yah. Langsung kabur begitu saja seperti yang kulakukan tadi menurutku sangat kekanakkan. Aku sempat mampir di supermarket tadi. Tapi karena aku tidak tahu apa yang mau kubeli, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sini." Kaito menjeda sejenak. "Tunggu. Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

" _Just a hunch_."  
"Oh, _feeling_ ya?"  
"Aku tadi bilangnya _hunch_."  
"Intinya sama saja, 'kan?"  
"Tetap beda dong. _Hunch_ itu firasat, _feeling_ itu perasaan."

"Sudahlah. Kenapa kita jadi menperdebatkan arti kata begini?" Kemudian Kaito tertawa pelan. Melihatnya, Gakupo pun tersenyum. Dia selalu lega kalau Kaito sudah tertawa seperti itu. Karena artinya, dia sudah membiarkan permasalahan yang ada berlalu.

"Berarti, kita berdamai sekarang?"  
"Huh, siapa bilang? Aku bahkan belum bilang aku memaafkanmu."  
"Kau sendiri belum meminta maaf secara langsung padaku, _dear_."  
"Oh, haruskah?"  
"Kau yang mengatakannya tadi."  
"Pfftt, baiklah. _Sorry_."  
"Yang tulus, bodoh."

Beginilah cara mereka menyelesaikan masalah sekarang. Ketika mereka pada akhirnya sama-sama tertawa lepas, maka itu adalah sinyal bahwa konflik sudah berakhir. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi.

"Baiklah. Kuantar pulang," ucap Gakupo sembari menarik pelan tangan Kaito dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia mulai beranjak meninggalkan pinggir pantai. Begitu pun Kaito yang turut berjalan di sampingnya.

"Jalan kaki?"  
"Bukan, kita mengesot."  
"Haha, lucu sekali."  
"Kita naik mobil kali ini."  
"Mobilmu sudah tidak rusak, heh?"  
"Begitulah."  
"Akhirnya aku bisa duduk setelah berjam-jam berdiri non-stop di tempat tadi."  
"Berjam-jam? Cuma dua jam kok."  
"Hah, _cuma_."

Pekikan burung layang-layang pun mengisi kekosongan udara, mengakhiri hari yang lelah. Tapi justru, ketenangan malam hari baru saja dimulai dari sini.

Dan tangan Kaito pun terasa hangat di dalam genggaman Gakupo, sehangat matahari yang perlahan akhirnya redup di ufuk barat.

* * *

.  
.

* * *

#####  **END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> (Kampret. Kepala gua pusing banget pas ngetik ini orz)  
> Klise. Ya, saya tau ini klise. Sudahlah.  
> Btw, happy birthday for Kaito! Tjiee, Kaito makin tua tjiee. www  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
